Miss Independent
by Cute Tangerine204
Summary: Misaki Harada,The 20th year's old heiress of Harada's corporation was well-known by her independent and bossy attitudes yet sexy and charming. Tsubasa Hyuuga,The CEO of the most powerful corporation in the world, the famous playboy and playful CEO just got attracted with her! What happened when they found out they were engaged with each other with some business's reason? R


**Miss Independent**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Written by Cute Tangerine204**

**So, hey.. I've come with a new short story. I know I should continue my other story, but what can I do? My brain kept screaming my body to write this story. So, here I am! As much as I love NaMi pairing, this time, I've come up with Tsubasa x Misaki couple! When I did research through GA fanfiction, there weren't many writers to write this couple. So, I decided, why not? They're pretty cool and they're also one of my favorite pairings in this anime. Anyway, I had so many difficulties to write this story, and finally… I did it ;) Well, enjoy! **

**Summary: Misaki Harada - The 20****th**** year's old heiress of Harada's corporation, the daughter of one of the famous business men, was well-known by her independent and bossy attitudes yet sexy and charming. Tsubasa Hyuuga- the CEO of the most powerful corporation in the world, the famous playboy and playful CEO just got attracted with her! What happened when they found out they were engaged with the reason to join-in the business their family has? Read and REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: Oh yes! I do own GAKUEN ALICE! Just kidding! Nope, I own nothing~**

* * *

**Tsubasa's POV**

* * *

These were what I called happiness.

When I had a lot of women surrounded me, a big mansion no wait- I mean, a HUGE mansion to live, a lot of money, good family, and has a super-handsome not to mention HOT looking face and body.

How come I couldn't call that, happiness?

And top of all, FREEDOM. Yes, I'm very much blessed.

I, Tsubasa Hyuuga, The first child of Ioran Hyuuga and Kaoru Hyuuga, the most famous and powerful couple in the world, was blessed with such things. As the young CEO, even though my father gave me his corporation in Japan, he still gave me freedom to do whatever I wanted to do. In the age of 20 years old, I started worked in this big and tall building. I did a great job, until now, I'm 25 years old, I've started worked independently. As the CEO, I was well-known to be a playful one, not too serious, but could be responsible when it's needed.

And I am a playboy. The maniac one.

I was blessed by good-looking face and body, so why don't use it so it wasn't going wasted? And, women always, ALWAYS, swooned over me. Even though I was in the relationship with a girl, it never stayed long. So far, it was only a week. That's it. I don't care what people talked behind my back. For me, women were just a toy, an entertainer. They were so, I don't know.. Entertaining? Annoying? Over-dramatic? Well.. as long as I have my freedom, I will do what I want right?

So, why.. Why did they take this freedom from me?

"Tsubasa, you are now engaged with Harada's group daughter, Misaki Harada."

"WHAT?!" my jaw dropped. Did I do something wrong? Was this a form of punishment from my parents? Why should I be tied by a girl who I didn't fucking know? For some people, maybe engagement news from their parents was good news. Take Natsume, my younger brother for example, He got engaged by a girl he loves dammit! I don't know if it was just a coincidence or not but, hell.. He was such a lucky guy, not to mention, Mikan-chan is a sweet girl and honestly, I liked her as a sister. Damn it! Why did my luck drop so drastically?! I don't want be tied by some random girl! Even worse, a girl with annoying attitude!

"Yes, Tsubasa. We decided that since you're 25 now, it's time for you to officially take your father's job, as a CEO at England's branch. We knew that you always wanted to go to England, so we agreed to send you there with one condition.." My mother paused dramatically and I just rolled my eyes.

"Let me guess, I need to go with my so-called fiancée and then get married."

"Exactly" My mother calmly responded while sipping her tea elegantly. I groaned. True, I wanted to go to England, since I got bored with Japan lately. Plus, my father ever told me about our branch in there. By his stories, I always got interested. They're just amazing. And anyway, Natsume was the one who will take the Japan's branch so I thought, why not? There are many charming girls out there. But, when I heard this news, my intention was all over. I won't be a hot playboy anymore dammit!

"Why me? I don't even know this girl! She is probably an annoying woman, who only wants my money and my reputations! Don't you get worry about your oldest son?" I tried to persuade them. My mother just clicked her tongue while my father smirked at me.

"Oh my Tsubasa, trust me. You're too underestimated Misaki. It's probably the other way around and also.. We won't worried because we knew she's a nice girl." I raised my eyebrow.

"Anyway, we will give you two a time to decide; 2 months, before you will go to England. If you feel that you didn't love Misaki or the other way around and both decided to cancel this engagement, then we don't have any other choices." Before I beamed and wanted to open my mouth, this time my father cut me.

"Tsubasa, just so you know, the real intention of this engagement was to join our corporation with the Harada's group, to make a stronger ally. After I talked with Taki Harada, Misaki's father, we made an agreement to join our corporation IF our children get married. Harada's group is a strong ally, when we have them as our partner, we will be stronger, more powerful and most of all is better." I slowly nodded at his statement. Even though I agreed with my father, I couldn't erase the sick feeling of mine. Sure, Harada's group was powerful too; they are the fourth of the most powerful corporations in the business tycoon in the world. They have the most powerful lawyer in the world. They never got in any problems nor ever got an enemy. It was like; no one dared to oppose them because if they did, they will never win against the great lawyer. I groaned on the thoughts. Maybe, just maybe, this Misaki will be an interesting girl considering my parent's choice. I just hope, she wasn't like the other girls I ever dated. Speaking of dating a girl, I need to break up with my current girlfriend, um… I think, her name was Amu or something? I will call her later.

"Fine, I accept this ridiculous idea. Even though, I will sacrifice my freedom." I decided finally.. My mother, who heard this, tugged her lips up and grinned happily. She then ran to embrace me.

"Oohh! Thank goodness you agreed! I guaranteed you, Misaki-chan is adorable! Oh, I'm so happy!"

"Mom… need..a.i..r" I choked. My mother released me and pouted. I heard my father laughed at us.

"Okay okay! Tsubasa, can you go pick Misaki up to go home? I think she will finish her job around… 5 p.m" I widened my eyes. I will meet my fiancée, this soon?! I thought it will take longer than this. I sighed and raked my hair.

"Oh fine. Bye mom, bye dad"

"-But Tsubasa-kun~" I sighed for the umpteenth times. This girl was so annoying! My ears were almost got deaf by her whining.

"I told you, we're over Amu. Please don't call me again." There was a sniff sound on the other line.

"B-but w-why?" She stuttered. By this question, I grinned.

"I got engaged." And I shut the phone. Why did I grin? Because.. I just saw my fiancée when I walked through corridor to her office. Her assistant, who drooped at the sight of me, just pointed at one of the meeting room, the girl with soft-pink hair. And damn, she's beautiful. Her maroon's eyes that shone brightly whenever she talked, the way her body swung well damn, she caught me eyes immediately. Even in that business suit, I was sure she has this great body. With those petite body, and fair complexion wow, she was irresistible. I even stopped on my track for a second before continued to follow her assistant to my fiancée's office. Talk about lucky.

"-please give the reports to me immediately and- HOLY CRAP!" a girlish voice rang in the room. I looked up and soon found a set of beautiful maroon's eyes. I grinned.

"Hi" I greeted. She, in her shocked state, managed to pick her dropped phone on the ground.

"I will call you later." She shut her phone. I kept smiling to her.

"What… are you doing here? No wait, who are you?" I pouted childishly to her.

"How rude! At least respond my greeting first." She rolled her eyes.

"Hi" She said shortly. I nodded and smirked at her. I was right, she is DAMN beautiful.

"The name's Tsubasa, I'm here to pick you up." She widened her eyes.

"Are you.. The one who supposed be my fiancée?" I nodded and stood up.

"Yup, and you're Misaki right?" She blinked her eyes.

"Y-yeah.."

"So I heard you finished at 5 o'clock or so.. Did you finish your job yet? I will take you home today" Misaki shook her head and walked to her desk. She grabbed a stack of papers and arranged it.

"Not yet, anyway I can manage. I can take care of myself. Please go home now." I raised my eyebrow. Did I hear it right? This girl just declined my offer right? Wow, and to think the way she talked like that…

"But I want to take you home, as your new fiancée-oomph!" I soon found the girl just hit me with those thick papers. She pushed me out of the door and the slammed the door hard after she said

"Go away! I don't need ride!"

After my brain worked and digested the things that just happened; I smirked.

Well, well,well.. Weren't you so interesting Misaki Harada?

"What are you doing here again?" she sighed. Apparently, after my not-so-wonderful-first meeting with her last time, I became more curious than ever. She was hard to get. That's for sure. But, she was the first girl who dared hit me on my face with thick papers instead kissed my cheek like what the other girls always did.

"We're going on the date after this!" I answered back vigorously. She sighed heavily. Today, I came to her office to take her on a date. Maybe after this, she will get a little bit softer to me, and here I am, in her office and sitting on the sofa, reading some random magazines.

"But I told you, I'm busy right now. Can you just go away?" I dropped the magazines and eyed her intensely. She looked busy alright, considering those papers beside her. She then dropped her pen when her phone rang loudly, breaking the silence.

"Yes mom.." It was her mom. I watched her shuffling the papers and watched her maroon eyes tried to read it through. Then, I saw her eyebrows knitted just above her beautiful eyes.

"What? Tonight? Okay.. okay.. I will tell him. Love you too, bye" She shut her phone. She then turned her head and stared at me.

"My mother said we have dinner tonight at 7 p.m. in your place to celebrate our engagement or something." I nodded and then slowly smirked. She, unrealized agreed to this engagement thingy. I knew she didn't realize it, but when you listened to her words, she said it all. I then stood up and walked near her. I didn't know what spirit I possessed right now but it seemed the crazy one. I leaned closer when I stopped at her backside and breathed slowly beside her ears.

"What are you busy of anyway? Do you need my help?" I lowly whispered. She shuddered at my actions and before I knew it, my ears being pulled by her.

"Owoowow, let me go, woman!" She glared at me.

"Don't you go underestimated me! I'm not like one of your women! And don't worry! I don't need your help!" She released my poor ear. I rubbed my ear and glared at her. But then, her words hit me. I smirked.

"So you did some research about me, huh?" It was thought as a joke. But I didn't even consider it as a joke anymore when I saw her red-tomato face.

"TSUBASA HYUUGA! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I laughed so hard that I could go rolling my back on the floor. She growled at me.

"I swear by god if you don't stop laughing, I will throw these stupid heels on your handsome face. I'm sure you don't want that, right?" She threatened me. I instantly shut my mouth close even though; my laugh didn't seem died off any time soon. I wiped my tears and looked at her smiling. She glared at me.

"You just called my face handsome right?" I held back my laugh when I saw she gasped and realized her mistake. Her face red with fury and before she could throw her shoes, I was already ran out of the door.

"TSUBASA HYUUGA I SWEAR YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!" I threw my head and laughed hard like a retard before I walked out from the building. I will meet her tonight though.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

**At first I honestly decided to make this as one-shot story but then, it was too long, even though I already squeezed them. SO, finally I will make this as 2 shots story, maximum 3 chapters if got good responds from you my dear readers! :D I hope I'll hear the positive responds though anyway, I don't mind criticisms :D it help me actually… just don't hurt my feeling :p**

**FYI : I already finished this story ;) oh and I started write the next chapter of my other story ( I LOVE YOU story) So, I think in 2 weeks I will update it along with this story's update :D ( After I finished my freaking mid-term's exams which being held next week, well.. wish me luck! :D) **


End file.
